What Happens When He's Ignored
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Midorima is too busy studying and neglects Takao so Takao comes up with a plan to capture his attention once more. Slight KagaKi


Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all its been a while since I last posted a story I've been on holiday recently and then writers block but here we go I finally completed my MidoTaka fic. I hope you enjoy it 3 please R&R!

Takao's POV

I was currently sitting on the couch watching TV and sulking, Shin-Chan has done nothing but study for the last few days. He hasn't shown me any attention what so ever. I mean I know studying is very important especially for Shin-Chan but the lack of attention made me feel neglected. He hasn't even slept in the same bed as me so I've barely even been able to even look at him. I sighed and looked at the door to the room he was currently residing in.

In that moment I had an idea I'd make him pay attention! I grabbed my phone and dialled the number of my best friend…Kise Ryouta, I'm quite sure Shin-Chan hated the fact Kise and I are so close not because he thought I'd cheat on him god no because Kise annoyed him to hell. "Hello?" I said once he answered the phone 'Hey Takaocchi! ssu' came his greeting. "I need your help Kise…" I mumbled a little 'of course anything for you what's up? Ssu' I smiled a little I knew I could rely on Kise "I need you to find me a sexy outfit that will wow Shin-Chan."

There was a brief pause 'how comes? Ssu' was his response "Because Shin-Chan has been ignoring me for days now…he hasn't even slept in our bed…I need to recapture his attention…" the pout was clear in my voice which caused Kise to laugh softly 'I see well let me see what I can do about that for you, ssu' he told me. I smiled "thanks Kise I owe you one!" I told him "see you later..!" 'Bye, ssu~'

I continued to sit on the couch and sulk while glancing at the bedroom door it was now early evening I jumped when my phone went off "hello?" I answered 'Takaocchi! I got the perfect outfit! Ssu' came Kise's loud voice. "Oh great! Thanks a lot Kise when can I pick it up?" I asked excited. 'Well I'm at Maji burger now so you can meet me there? Ssu' I smiled "I'll be right there! See you soon!" 'See you soon Takaocchi, ssu' with that we put the phone down.

When I arrived it was easy to spot Kise he was naturally bubbly and bright also with Kagami there they were very easy to spot. "Hey there Kise…Kagami…" I said softly as I approached. Kise patted the seat next to him, so I sat beside him "do you have it with you..?" I asked him a light blush dusting my cheeks.

Kise grinned lifting up a bag "why of course! Ssu," he exclaimed his grin widening, Kagami gave us a confused look.

"Do I want to know?" he asked looking between us, we chuckled and shook our heads "right won't ask then…"

I smiled "thanks for this Kise you've saved my sanity!" I told him looking into the bag "oh Kise! This is perfect! This will totally blow his socks off!" I was excited to try it out.

"I knew you'd like that one Takaocchi ssu~" he said with a huge grin "you off now to sort out Midorimacchi?" he asked a knowing smirk gracing his lips.

I blushed deep red at that "y-yeah the sooner the better…sorry or interrupting your date…" I said awkwardly, Kise hit my shoulder as I stood.

"Don't be silly I invited you here," he told me "right Kagamicchi?" he asked and Kagami grunted, which was his way of agreeing as he was in the middle of eating a burger, I smiled at both of them.

"Okay I'll see you guys later…" I said bowing to them before picking up the bag and running home. Once in I popped my head into the bedroom as the door wasn't shut properly. Seeing Shin-Chan was still at the desk working hard I headed to our actual bedroom to change into the new outfit, when I pulled it out I noticed a pair of matching lace thongs as well as a cat tail that you inserted into your arse and a set of cat ears. "D-Damn you Kise…" I mumbled before putting them on along with the outfit it was a little see through black and white maids outfit came with the little headband and a white apron too. The outfit stopped just after my crotch so it was super short it also exposed my ass a little especially if I bent over.

I grabbed the tail and pulled the thong aside to insert it before putting the cat ears on my head just behind the maid headband then I headed back to the other bedroom sneaking inside so he wouldn't see me before I was ready for him to. I climbed onto the bed sitting on my hands and knees my back arched sexily. "Shin-Chan…" I called but he ignored me too intent on studying "Shin-Chan!" I called louder now finally getting his attention.

"What is it Takao! Can't you see I'm…busy…" he growled out trailing at the end as he turned around seeing me sitting on the bed poised like a cat hand curled around and at my face like a cat cleaning its face. I gave him my best come hither look "T-Takao…"

I licked my lips "come on big boy claim your reward~" I told him in a deep sexy voice that I know he can't resist. I smirked when his breath hitched in his throat, he walked over to the bed as I reached my hand out grabbing his chin pulling him down which he did crawling onto the bed turning me over and pushing me into the bed as he towered over me a hungry look in his eyes as he gazed at me intently.

As he towered over me I cupped his cheek guiding him down to kiss me, I sighed in relief when our lips finally met I'd missed this feeling and I wasted no time in deepening the kiss, running my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted allowing my tongue to slip into and explore his hot wet cavern. I smiled into the kiss as one of his hands cupped my cheek the other rubbing my waist.

As we kissed my arms moved to wrap around his neck pulling him down on top of me. "T-Takao…" he groaned out making my cheeks flush the pure want in his voice almost enough to make me shoot my load right then and there. I slipped my hand up his shirt loving the feel of his lean muscles against my skin.

"S-Shin-Chan…" I whimpered out when he sucked on my tongue before nipping gently on it the hand on my waist slipping down to my thighs rubbing them slowly sensually making me groan out. Once we parted for air he started to place kisses along my jaw and down to my neck before biting roughly on the junction between my neck and my shoulder making me moan out loudly.

I blushed when his hand slipped up to my ass a wicked smirk on his lips as he felt the lace thongs I was wearing. "Well, well…look at what you are wearing…" he commented before he slapped my ass making me moan.

"Ahhhnnn…Shin-Chan…" I whimpered at the teasing "n-no teasing…" he released a small chuckle at my impatience, his hand snaking around to rub my now aching arousal making me moan out loudly "h-hurry…c-can't wait…"

He chuckled again "so impatient…I still need to prepare you," he said placing a kiss to my lips as his hand kept rubbing my erection making me moan into the kiss.

When we broke apart again I spoke, "n-no…no prep…can't wait…" he chuckled and flipped me over onto my stomach lifting up my dress and eyeing up my ass, I jumped and moaned when he slapped my ass.

"Hmm…your ass looks amazing in these thongs…I don't think I'll remove them~" he said before pulling his pants and boxers off. He moved the panties to the side and rubbed the tail that was still in my arse before he started to remove it slowly causing me to moan softly. He started to rub his erection against my entrance teasing me making me moan in want. It had been a while since we last had sex, he soon thrust into me all the way to the hilt making us both moan. "D-does it hurt..?" he asked softly leaning over to kiss the back of my neck softly almost as if apologising.

"Hmm…nothing I c-can't…handle…" I groaned out shaking my hips a little telling him I was ready, he started slow thrusts not wanting to hurt me anymore than he already did even though I told him to do it. After a few more thrusts I started to push back against him telling him I wanted them harder and faster which he happily obliged.

He soon had me a moaning mess underneath him. His hands on my hips steadying me as he readjusted his thrusts aiming for my prostate which he soon found making me almost scream in pleasure. "You're so sexy when you are moaning underneath me while I fuck you…" he groaned out.

I loved it when he started the dirty talk while he fucked me it was such a turn on and he knew it. "Ahhhnnnn…S-Shin-Chan…" I whined out making him smirk at me. One hand moving from my hips to slide under the dress and around the front slipping it inside the thongs grabbing my straining erection starting to pump it in time with his thrusts that I was still eagerly meeting. It didn't take long for me to cum hard over his hand screaming, "S-SHINTAROU!"

He groaned out at his given name as my walls tightened around his erection. After a few more hard deep thrusts he came hard deep inside me "K-KAZUNARI!" he screamed as he climaxed before collapsing on top of me he then slid off beside me and pulled me close to him burying his face in my neck.

I smiled a little and leaned into him surprisingly Shin-Chan was very much a cuddle bug after sex "night Shin-Chan…" I said softly "I love you…" I smiled more when he placed a small kiss to my neck.

"Night Takao…" he whispered back his arms tightening their hold on my waist as he nuzzled my neck once more whispering, "I love you too…."

The End

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it please review.


End file.
